Grand Parti Libertaire de Kanjor
Medium Slate Blue Sky Blue | Position = Centre-Right | Seats1 Title = Le Sénat | Seats1 = | Seats2 Title = État's (States) | Seats2 = | Seats3 Title = Cabinet Postitions | Seats3 = | Website = gplk.kj | politics = Politics of Kanjor | political parties = Political Parties in Kanjor | elections = Elections in Kanjor | }} The Grand Libertarian Party of Kanjor, better known as its Canrillaise name, Grand Parti Libertaire de Kanjor, and also referred to as GPLK for short, is a political party within Kanjor. It was formerly known as the Parti Pragmatique Kanjor (PPK) until November 4238, where the Party announced a name change. The party transcribes to its own ideology, labelled as pragmatic libertarianism, which sees the party strongly support laissez-faire policy, whilst also maintaining a permissive social view. As a result, the party is generally regarded as centre-right, although some classical liberalists within the party are more economically right wing. The Party was founded by Edmond Lambert in 4232. It is currently led by Elouan Monet, with his deputy being Thaïs Bettencourt. History The PPK was formed in 4232 by Lourennian politician, Edmond Lambert. Son of former leader of the Parti Conservateur Libertaire, Mathieu Lambert, Edmond qualified for Kanjorien citizenship through his mother. After a failed leadership attempt, albeit at the age of nineteen, and a shocking election result from the PCL, Lambert and several of his colleagues decided to attempt to create a party that mirrored the original PCL values in Lambert's birth nation of Kanjor. The party competed in its first elections in November 4233, despite its wishes for the elections to be held at their original planned date of May 4234. In them, the PPK made larger gains that most people expected, picking up 85 seats in their maiden election - a result that most commented as a success. During the UPD Ministry of 4233-4237, the PPK held the role of the Official Opposition, being the only other member of the Senate. Despite this, several other parties formed - most notably, The Socialist Liberal Party and the Popular Unity Front. Another party, the Mouvement Centriste formed, but they dissolved soon after. In the run up to the 4237 elections, the party chose Colette Chaput to be its Presidential Candidate. Despite being the favourite, the party finished second to the SLP (at the time named the PTK), and quickly joined a coalition with them. In November 4238 the party decided to alter their name to the Grand Libertarian Party of Kanjor, in order to make a statement to the Popular Unity Front's leader, Antoine Bouvier who claimed they supported a welfare state. At the name reveal, Edmond Lambert said bluntly, "Libertarianism means government getting out of people's business. That's the opposite of a welfare state." During the SLP-GPLK Ministry, the GPLK were actively involved within Terran politics, as part of their role as the Foreign Affairs Minister. Tobie Moineau openly and actively backed Rildanor on the international scene, whilst, perhaps riskily, attacked Istalia for its inward thinking. In the run up to the 4240 election, the GPLK reestablished its coalition with the SLP. The election of 4240 was a disaster, with the party losing a large proportion of the vote and becoming just the fourth largest party within the Senate. The result saw Edmond Lambert resign, to be replaced by Elouan Monet. Monet pulled the GPLK to the right, yet drew acclaim from both sides of the political spectrum for his upfront criticism of the government. He became the first ever right wing politician to speak at the Socialist's Rally in Soulon, an annual event that sees up to 50,000 people march through the capital's streets before listening to many different speakers. In 4243, six months before the scheduled election, the Loyalists dissolved, leaving empty seats within the Senate. Consequently, early elections were called. Tobie Moineau was selected within the Primaries to be the GPLK's Presidential Candidate. The 4243 elections were an amazing success, with the party doubling their seat share within the Senate. Whilst they were unable to overtake the PUF, they managed to all but prevent another fascist government. Monet was praised and given most of the credit for this success. The GPLK was the leading partner in a minority government with the PS, until the PS dissolved shortly into the tenure following some disputes about Higher Education and privatisation. In the following election, the GPLK continued to make gains, adding another three seats in the Senate. As the PS had dissolved, and other parties were unable to agree to share a coalition with them, the GPLK acted as the defacto government, holding half of the cabinet places, although they continuously attempted to ask the UPD to join in coalition with them. During its defacto governance, tensions between Kanjor and Istalia increased as Kanjor refused travel through the Silliers Channel for Istalian ships travelling to Vorona. Whilst this was met with some criticism, the outcome saw Kazulia come to Kanjor's aid and propose training to help improve Kanjor's armed forces. Following the dissolution of the PUF, the GPLK managed to get a majority within the Senate, becoming the official government. It managed to press through serious reform, and was unopposed due to its majority. In its time as government, the party adopted a very controversial stance regarding the Voronan Slavery Crisis, believing that discussions rather than sanctions should occur. For that reason, they proposed the very controversial agreement between Kanjor and Vorona. Ingrid Carrel was chosen as the GPLK's presidential nominee. Despite this, GPLK recorded a poor 4247 election result. The new PL stormed to a majority. Despite this, GPLK remained in government, and Monet retained his position as the head of the party. However, rising tension from the more socially liberal wing of the party led to cabinet minister, Gustave Gormier challenging Monet for the position of leader of party. Tobie Moineau and Lesly Bettencourt also took the opportunity to run. Elouan Monet still achieved a large mandate from both the Senators and the Candidates, and cast aside his competitors. The GPLK's Kramer, and the Kanjorien Representative, Tomas Allais, are widely regarded as two of the main instigators in beginning the peace process in Badara, after acting as a go between between Rildanor and Zardagul. Policy The Grand Libertarian Party of Kanjor is an economically liberal party, and espouses the free market. It disapproves of trade unions and actively cuts down on them. In social issues, the party is very liberal, believing the individual's opinion to be the most important factor in issues including euthanasia, gay marriage, and gender identity. The party set out a five point plan at its formation that Lambert said should never be broken. When speaking in front of the members, he said, "Whilst our party may change, these integral views that define us, must and will be forever the defining views of the party. People need to know who we stand for. We stand for them. When they think of the Libertarian Party of Kanjor, they should think of these principles. These principles that helped revolutionise Kanjor into a great and prosperous nation." The Five Point Plan is as follows: 1) Reduce Government Intervention in the Markets. It is not practical nor pragmatic to have the government breathing down the back of companies, demanding they act a certain way. This just reduces productivity and makes everyone worse off. We endeavour to change this and give the people the free market they deserve. 2) Cut Back the Trade Unions. Trade unions are great. They help workers get the representation that they need. However when they grow too large, and too powerful productivity in the economy is slowed and both the markets and the government become powerless. We need a common sense approach that balances workers rights and employers rights. 3) Freedom of Education. The government is not being fiscal about education. It is throwing cash at a system that has and will fail time and time again. It is proven that private schools are more beneficial. Lets give our citizens the education that they deserve. 4) Government Protection of the Poor. Naturally, some people will be unable to afford private services. This is what the government is for. We promise to make sure that the government subsidises healthcare and education for the poorest people of Kanjor. 5) Open Kanjor to the World. Kanjor has a lot to say globally, and we strive to make sure that that is said. We will open Kanjor up to free trade and better negotiations. Too often Kanjor is hidden away in the shadows of its Canrillaise cousins. We want Kanjor to be leading the Canrillaise world into a new future full of prosperity. Despite not holding any seats, the PPK helped orchestrate a historic bill within the Senate, giving people the decision over gender identity, and stamping out all forms of segregation within Kanjor. Other policy suggestions were not been successful, with all of the PPK's economic proposals being rejected by the reigning majority party, the Union Populaire Democrate. After the election, the Parti Pragmatique Kanjor were at the forefront of creating a new income tax reform, one that the UPD copied. The copied version left out a key policy that the PPK have repeatedly pledged to introduce, that being the increasing of the Income Free Zone. The party's most important and largest impact on policy came after the PUF's dissolution, allowing the party to control a majority within a Senate, and pass through much right wing reform. Election Results People Edmond Lambert Edmond Lambert was born in 4206 in Soulon, Martois. He was born to Lourennian Finance Minister, Mathieu Lambert and to his mother, of Kanjorien decent. Lambert grew up in Lourenne going to an independent school within Tiffanie. At the age of sixteen, he joined his father's party, the Parti Conservateur Libertaire, with the expectation that he would eventually go on and lead the party. At just nineteen years old, in 4227, Edmond was placed within his father's shadow cabinet, first as the Environment and Culture Candidate, before being promoted to the Foreign Affairs Candidate. Lambert competed in the leadership election of the party in 4228, finishing third behind Estelle Madeleine and Melanie Desjardins. Despite having shown much promise in his opening speeches to the House, it was clear that many within the party had resentment for him, and therefore his defeat was unsurprising. In 4234, following Madeleine's embarrassing election result, he returned to Kanjor, disillusioned at the path the party was taking, and decided to form his own party in the nation of his birth. In November 4232 Edmond Lambert founded the Parti Pragmatique Kanjor as a libertarian, pragmatic and classical liberalist party. So far, he has led his party to 85 seats in their first election, despite not having very high visibility within the nation. Lambert has led the criticism of the incumbent government, calling them "power-hungry" and continually requesting them to give the PPK a minority government. In 4237, he again led his party to the second largest party within the Senate, and managed to get them into government, being the partner of the Socialist Liberal Party. During this time, his party managed to up the involvement of Kanjor on the international stage, aggressively defending Rildanor from Istalia. After the 4240 elections where his party lost out significantly, Lambert resigned, but said he would return in the future. He was replaced by Elouan Monet. Violaine Roux Violaine Roux started her political career in Lourenne at the age of 17, by joining the growing Front Louives party. She quickly rose up within her party, and became one of the first FL politicians to share in the Parti Conservateur Libertaire cabinet. During this time however, she grew skeptical of the hard-line Rildanorianism that the party showed. She soon switched allegiances and became a member of the Parti Conservateur Libertaire. It was also in this time that she met Edmond Lambert. The two developed a strong friendship, which would go on and provide the basis of the formation of the PPK. She backed him in the Leadership election in 4228, and was happy to follow him to Kanjor when he proposed the idea. Roux is now the candidate for Finance and the second most important person within the party. However, she too resigned after the 4240 elections. Emmanuel Delahaye Delahaye is the grandson of Lourennian journalist Jacques. He was a prominent writer for various newspapers within Kanjor, most notably l'Envoi or the Dispatch, before he was selected by Edmond Lambert to become the third most important member of the party - or the Assistant Leader. Delahaye was responsible for the income tax reforms that the Parti Pragmatique Kanjor originally tried to pass through, albeit it with limited success. The expansion of the Income Free Zone was apparently his brainchild, and was adopted by Edmond Lambert. After the 4237 elections, his goal was achieved, and the Income Free Zone was expanded after years of a UPD government blocking it. However, he was not part of the cabinet to see this, as he switched to Internal Affairs Candidate for the PPK; a position given to the PTK/SLP. Delahaye resigned following the 4240 elections, and the post was demolished by Monet. 'Elouan Monet' Elouan Monet took over the leadership of the party in 4240, promising to pull the party over towards the right. This typically meant not agreeing to compromises when it came to the economy, and laying out the traditional, five point plan which was laid out by his predecessor. Monet had been a Senator for three years, and his election came as a surprise, due to him overcoming the favourite, and more experienced Tobie Moineau. Despite this, he quickly became a very popular leader, not only within the party, but also from others who were impressed by his strong opposition to the fascist government at the time. After the dissolution of the Loyalists, Monet successfully became the Premier Ministre in the 4243 elections, a position he has held since then. He has been influential in the running of the country, normally due to the lack of activity from the President. Despite some international backlash he, along with his controversial foreign minister, Laban Kramer, stood firm against Istalia in preventing them passage through the Silliers Channel. Category:Political parties in Kanjor Category:Libertarian political parties